Virtual reality (VR) systems are highly sensitive to latency. One commonly accepted bound on latency for an acceptable virtual reality experience is 60 milliseconds (ms). Latencies below 20 ms, however, may make updates to a virtual reality experience imperceptible to a user. Longer latencies may lead to a detached virtual reality experience and may also cause a user to experience motion sickness and/or dizziness.
Cloud VR rendering is an application where a simple client application forwards control information to a remote server. The remote server renders and streams back real-time VR content. This type of rendering has benefits, but network and compression latencies may make for a lower quality user experience (UX).
In addition to latency, another issue with cloud VR rendering is the generated content is not personalized or tailored to specific users. That is, immersive interactive content is not customized based on emotion, physical, and/or biological responses determined via user interaction. This can lead to content that does not adapt to a user's needs and/or limitations, which may lead to a poor UX.